Unloyal Love
by Icy Miko
Summary: Unloyality in a dog is very uncommon in the world but in the cities of Japan, dogs are anything but loyal.
1. The Third Times Not A Charm

Unloyal Love

By: Icy Miko

* * *

**A/N: Well guys… this is my first fanfic. I hope all of you will review and give me some feedback on my writing style and how you guys think I could improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters dipicted in this fanfic. They rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

** Summary: Unloyality in a dog is very uncommon in the world but in the cities of Japan, dogs are anything but loyal. **

* * *

Third Times Not A Charm

* * *

The sun was setting in the west as two lovers held on to each other tightly on top of a building in the middle of summer. Their laughter being heard for miles. The door to the terrace opened revealing a beautiful young woman wearing a plain white spaghetti strapped, knee length dress. The couple unaware of the woman. 

She fell to her knees at the scene being played in front of her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw the love of her life in the arms of another woman. Holding her as if she meant the world to him… and maybe she did. Then he spun her around still in his arms and she saw… she saw who it was. Her mind screamed at her to move and stop her boyfriend but she stayed on her knees, unable to make her body move and stop what was happening before her.

"Kagome, I love you", Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear.

Kagome looked up into the golden depths of the man she loved and was about to reply and tell him how much she loved him as well but didn't, couldn't because right before her was her sister, on her knees and in tears.

"Nee-Chan… wha… What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she quickly got out of Inuyasha's arms while still starring at Kikyo and stood beside him, making sure there was enough space between the two.

"How could you?" she choked out around the lump that had started to form in her throat, making every breath she took hurt. Casting her gaze down to her clenched fist unable to look at Inuyasha.

"Kiki, I'm sorry… I... I didn't want to hurt you", Inuyasha whispered as he gazed down at his first love. He could see and smell her tears, making his heart clench in guilt.

Kikyo turned her gaze from her clenched fist to Inuyasha. Rage burning in her eyes though the angst still surrounding her aura and her eyes. "Hu...Hurt me? What do you think this is doing to me? You bastard! If you wanted Kagome so much then why the hell didn't you break up with me first?", She all but screamed with a cross between a teary and rage filled voice. She looked at her younger sister to see the look of shock cross her face.

'She doesn't know….'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in complete shock. Her sky blue eyes brimming with tears just as Kikyo's grey eyes, her tiny frame began to tremble as she felt the familiar clench of her heart, the feeling she believed she left behind in her past, doing anything possible not to feel the pain again but she felt it now… the pain of betrayal.

Kikyo began to raise, her body trembling, assuring that she didn't fall, she leaned on the wall beside her. She didn't want to look at Inuyasha, so she looked at her feet, arms and legs and noticed how much she was trembling. She didn't know if it was because of the heart break she was feeling or because of the rage she felt boiling inside her.

Inuyasha inclined his head, hiding his eyes and facial features from both women. His eyes were filled with a pain that no one knew about or could see. His hands clenching into fist as his mind was put into turmoil.

'What am I suppose to do?'

"Inuyasha… is it true?" Kagome's broken voice asked. Her teary eyes starring at Inuyasha to answer her question.

Her answer was silence.

"Kagome, do you not believe me?" Kikyo asked with utter disbelief marrying her complexion. Ever since her and Kagome had been little kids, neither has every questioned or needed someone else to give them their word. They trusted each other more than anyone else, they promised to never lie to each other. A promise that was never broken and here Kagome was asking Inuyasha to agree upon what she said.

Kagome's eyes softened as her gaze shifted from Inuyasha to her sister. "Of course not Nee-Chan, I believe you but I want to hear it from Inuyasha himself", casting her eyes away from her sister and glaring at Inuyasha's dipped head.

"Answer me Inuyasha", demanded Kagome in a firmer voice.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the ground beneath his feet, turning his head towards Kagome who had moved away from him. Lifting his eyes to stare straight at her.

'I don't know Kagome… I'm not sure about anything now… I feel so confused…'

Kagome gasped as she saw his eyes, they were filled with pain, sorrow, regret, and guilt. What made her gasp, was what begun to flow out of his eyes, down his cheek only to hit the floor, creating a tiny puddle.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered.

She had never seen Inuyasha cry, not even the day that his only father figure had passed on. He always said that men don't cry no matter what. From what she was told, the last time that he had ever shed a single tear was when his mother and father had passed on. He never told her how it happened only when. Impulsively she took a step towards him and reached her arm out to stroke his cheek but before her fingers could touch his cheek, she retracted her arm to herself, crossing her arms across her waist to hug herself. Averting her gaze to her sister, who leaned against the wall also trying to comfort herself, and then back to Inuyasha.

"Tell me", She asked again staring into his eyes. All she really wanted to do was to hold him and try to make that look in his eyes go away. A shiver ran up her spine as she continued to stare into his amber orbs.

"Ka… Kagome… first promise not to leave until I'm done", His voice quivered and his eyes pleaded with her to accept.

"Fine", She sighed, already knowing the answer to her question.

His gaze transferred to Kikyo, making his belly churn with guilt. The look in Kikyo's usually beautiful grey eyes was a look that he would never forget and he caused it. They looked empty, as if her soul had been sucked out of her.

"Kiki… you promise to?" he ask with a quivery voice.

She was about to shake her head 'no' but then Kagome caught her eye and she saw the pleading in her eyes. She nodded her head as she begun to slide to the ground against the wall. It was bound to take long so why not sit, pulling her knees to her chest, and putting her arms around them as she lay her head on her knees, facing Inuyasha and Kagome. Signaling to them that they had her full attention.

After seeing that her sister had settled in, she decided to do the same. Dropping to the ground and sitting in the same position as Kikyo.

"Kagome… it's true… I didn't break up with Kikyo but I couldn't. I lo… love her", he whispered, barely audible.

Kikyo gasped as she heard Inuyasha reveal something that he had never told her before. They had been together since they were fifteen and this was their fifth year together and never in all those years had he said I love you, to her.

Kagome took in a deep breath. Trying to calm down her racing heart by closing her eyes and bring her hand to her heart as she clenched it to lessen the pain she felt as her eyes begun to water again but it didn't help. The pain that she felt would always be there now. What she felt was worse than the last two times. She truly thought he loved her but she thought wrong. Just a few minutes ago he had told her the same thing but never had she imaged that Inuyasha would play with her feelings. Inuyasha was… no is just like them. He used her, a ragged doll fun to only play with for awhile before being thrown away for someone else.

Inuyasha kept his head down the whole time, with his furry ears flat on top his head but he could hear it. The heart break that Kagome felt, he heard her intake of air, the beating of her heart that he crushed, he thought he heard it breaking as well but when he slowly began to lift his head it was a….

'A glass bottle….. Where did that come from?'

But before he could ponder about it, another bottle came crashing down and then another but this time it hit Kagome on her left arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"KAGOME", He ran to her as fast as he could with his hanyou speed, catching her before she could collapse to the ground and pulling her to his chest, blocking her from the onslaught of the bottles while cradling her form. He could tell she was crying still but wasn't sure if it was because of him or the pain from her wound. He held her tight, tucking her frame into his. Looking down at her, he could see her askew face, filled with pain with tears still flowing down her cheeks as she held her arm with her hand, applying pressure to lessen the blood flow.

"Kagome, are you alright? Let me see", he demanded with worry etched into his features. He pulled her arm to him however before he could check her arm another bottle came roaring down on his back. Lifting his head he became aware of his surroundings and of how vulnerable their position was in the middle of the terrace, giving who ever was throwing the bottles a perfect target.

'I'll have to check her wound later, first things first, getting Kagome to safety'

"We have to get inside", with that said he picked her up and began dashing towards the exit where Kikyo sat. As the bottles continued there decent upon them he began to dodge the ones he was able to and the ones he could not, he took the bulk of it, preventing any injury to Kagome. Coming to a stop at the exit, he set Kagome down beside Kikyo, against the wall and closed the door, insuring the prevention of any more bottles from hitting them. Turning around to face the sisters, Kagome leaned against the wall, still clenching her arm and Kikyo still sat there in some type of daze. He kneeled down and shook Kikyo's shoulders slightly, breaking the trance that she was in.

Kikyo averted her gaze from her knees to look into Inuyasha's concern filled eyes.

"Inuyasha…." she whispered.

"Kikyo, I need you to check Kagome's wound. I'll be right back." with that said, he opened the door and closed it shut behind him.

After Inuyasha closed the door, she turned around to check her sisters wound, only to see a blood stained wall where Kagome had sat.

'Kagome'

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha closed the door, she got up quickly and began to make her way down the stairs to the elevator. She ran down the stairs as fast as he could and made it to the elevators. Pushing the button for down, she looked behind her to see if anyone followed her. She knew Inuyasha would be coming, when he found out she left. Looking back at the elevator, she noticed it was still 10 floors away. 

'Come on hurry up….'

Pushing the button a few times, hoping it would come up much quicker. She leaned against the wall beside the elevator, she hissed, realizing that she was leaning on her wounded arm. Grabbing her arm, she began to peel her blood soaked sleeve away from her wound and held her sleeve to examine the damage. Her arm was slashed from her bicep to just above her elbow. As she was checking her wound, something shiney caught her eye. A shard of glass could be seen near the top of the wound, buried in her arm. Letting go of the sleeve to pluck the glass out, she brought it to eye level she noticed how the glass was pink.

All of a sudden she heard a ting, making her jump and drop the shard on the floor in surprise. She flung herself around with a look of surprise. Only to witness the elevator door open. Quickly grabbing the shard, she got into the elevator and pushed the close door button then the ground level button. She leaned against the wall as the elevator began to move.

'Inuyasha… why didn't you just tell me? he used me… he used me…', she thought as tears began to course down her rosy cheeks. Closing her eyes she sank to the ground, feeling her body tremble, and the feeling of weakness over come her.

FlashBack

"Inuyasha, you up here?" she yelled, making her way to the railing of the terrace. 'Sigh, guess he's late again. Ohh, I'll never understand this guy, first he says come to the terrace of his apartment and not to be late, then he's the one that's late.'

Looking up into the sky, she could she the sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky with beautiful shades of pink, purple and orange. 'Wish, Inuyasha was here to watch the sunset with me'

The rustling of clothing was heard as arms encircled her, wrapping around her frame and hugging her frame, making her tense up until she realized who it was. Leaning back against his chest and wrapping her arms around him, she felt a smile engrave it self upon her lips.

"Hey…" he whispered into her ear then blowing a breath into it.

"Hey…stop it, that tickles", Kagome said with a giggle.

Letting go of Kagome, and turning her around so that she was facing him. He leaned down; bring his face a few centimeters from her smiling face. He looked into her eyes and could tell something good happened from the glint he saw in them. Smiling back, he asked, "Anything you wanna tell me?"

"ummm… well yeah but you said you needed to tell me something on the phone so you first"

Moving away from the railing, he took her into the middle of the terrace. Still holding on to her arm, he brought his face closer to hers like before.

"I've been promoted at Celestial Music, there sending me to the main corporation to work with lyrics for the artist!" He all but yelled.

"Oh my gosh, wow Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you", she said as she lunged into his arms and hugging him tight. Before she knew it he was twirling her around in his arms as she giggled like she was a high school student.

End of Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door behind him, making sure that Kagome and Kikyo were safe. He looked around and saw many beer bottles littering the floor. He began to walk towards where he was standing before but something caught his eye. It was blood. Kagome's blood. 

'Whoever did this has hell coming to them', Inuyasha thought with fury. He clenched his fist and glanced down as Kagome's tear-streaked face appeared before his closed eyes.

Glancing around to the next building, he saw a few men scurrying to the exit.

"You bastards, where do you think you're going? You can't hide from me. I'll find you all, and you'll pay for what you did to Kagome!" he yelled with all his might, hoping they heard him.

'I've got to run after them, but I can't just leave like that. Kagome's still injured. I need to get her to a hospital first then I'll track those bastards down', with that decided Inuyasha turned around and made his way to the exit. But before he left he went back to the railing that was the closest the other building and tried to get scent of a few of the men.

'They're not human, there youkai. What the hell would they want from us?' Inuyasha questioned himself with a confused expression.

He caught the scent of a water demon and memorized the scent and aura of the creature. After he was sure that he had the scent craved into his memory, he began to make his way to the exit. He opened the door to only find Kikyo, leaning against the wall with her head in-between her knees, still shaking with sobs.

"Kikyo…"

He could feel his heart squeeze as he said her name. She raised her head and he could see her tear stained face. Her eyes were all red and swollen from all the crying that she had done. Kneeling beside her, Inuyasha took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Kikyo gladly embraced him and continued weeping.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't keep her from leaving"

For a minute Inuyasha didn't know who Kikyo was talking about until he glanced at the spot on the wall beside Kikyo, where a blob of crimison painted the wall, where Kagome should have been.

His eyes widened as he realized who was missing and he tightened his grip on Kikyo.

"Inuyasha…Kagome's not gone, she must be at home. You can still talk to her… Inuyasha", Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha's face to see that his eyes were covered by his bangs. She tried to get out of his embrace but as she tried he tightened his grip on her more. Kikyo hissed at the feeling of her skin being pierced by Inuyasha's claws. The tears that had stopped returned again.

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor when he heard Kikyo's hiss. Even before he looked down, he smelt it first. The scent of blood and tears. He loosened his grip on Kikyo and began to check where he had hurt her.

'The tears that they both shed today, they shed because of me. I promised to protect both of you but here I am, the one to create these claw marks on Kikyo and the one to break Kagome's heart. She'll never forgive me no matter how many times I apologize and give her an explanation.'

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Little Brother's Are A Pest

Unloyal Love

By: Icy Miko

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Kagome has decided to begin anew, she's leaving the city but not all by herself. A certain person is coming along for the ride**

**A/N: Well guys... I'm sooo sorry that i have not posted for so long... i guess that's a bad start since this is my first fic... anyways I have decided to post my thanks and answers to reviewers at the end of the story. And HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone.**

* * *

**Little Brother's Are A Pest**

* * *

"Mama, I'm home", Kagome quickly took off her shoes and made her way to her room. She didn't want her mother to see her in the condition that she was in. On her way home, she had noticed that the bottle that hit her wasn't empty, it was filled with some liquid and now that liquid was all over her, making her reek. Her clothing was torn in certain places because of the glass bottle. The left sleeve of her shirt was fully ripped off and tied around her wound to prevent the bleeding. 

"Kagome, honey, Souta got the subway schedule for you. Its on your desk", Ms. Higurashi yelled from the stairs. She was making her way back to the kitchen when she smelled something awful. The aroma, was suffocating. She knew it came from Kagome since she was the only one to pass by just recently. She couldn't believe that her daughter would drink something like that. She frowned with a look of disappointment. Ms. Higurashi headed back to the kitchen to finish making dinner for herself, and Gramps.

* * *

Kagome closed her bedroom door and went straight towards the bathroom but not before she put the pink shard in a clear jar. She sniffed her self and couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the awful smell before. Hopefully her mother hadn't picked up the scent. She locked the door and drew a bath for herself. Stripping herself of all her articles of clothing, she looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw wasn't in the least bit good. There were scratches all over her body and the worst was her bicep. Even though Inuyasha had taken most of the bulk of the bottles, it still hadn't prevented her from being injured. It had stopped bleeding now but the wound wasn't getting any better. Taking out the first aid kit, she began to treat herself. 

She letting out a hiss every now and then. The pain coursing through her arm was nothing like the pain that she felt in her chest. Her heart. The rapid beating had yet to stop and the tremble in her body continued to quiver.

'I didn't break up with Kikyo but I couldn't. I lo… love her', she could hear Inuyasha whisper his love for her sister in her mind. She closed her eyes hoping that her train of thought would vanish.

'I have to stop thinking about it. I've gotten through this before so I can do it again', she took a deep breath in and breathed out, calming down her heart rate and her bodies quiver. She continued to breathe at that pace for a while until she remembered that the tap was still on. She quickly went to the tub and turned off the water.

Kagome checked the waters temperature, feeling that it was warm enough, she lowered herself into the bath and relaxed her muscles. She needed this after a hectic day like today

* * *

The rapture of knuckles upon the door awoke Kagome from the slumber that she had fallen into. She had lowered her full body into the tub, leaving only her head above the water. When she heard the knock on the door, she was jolted from her slept, making her create a little slash which wet the mat and the floor. 

"Kagome I need to speak to you and it is almost time for you to go", Ms. Higurashi sighed from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a sec"

Kagome quickly got up in the bath tub, something that she would later regret as the room began to spin. Impulsively she placed her hand on the wet tiles of the bathroom and leaned on her left arm. She wished that she hadn't done that as she let out a hiss.

"Not again, this was the second time today", she ignored the pain and got out of the tub. Rapping a towel around herself, she got out of the bathroom and in to her room to get ready.

'This just isn't my day', Kagome thought as she let out a sigh.

After she got ready, she started to pack her bags. She got all the essentials and some extra stuff. She got her purse ready, and made sure that she had her credit card and some cash on her. She was about to walk out the door to go see her mama until she remembered the pink shard. She picked up the jar that it was in and put it in her purse.

'Souta can take my bags down', with that settled, she went on her way to go see her mother with her purse in hand

* * *

Ms.Higurashi walked out of Kagome's room to go outside. The sun had set, bringing the city in to darkness. The shrine's lights helped to guide her way to the scared tree. The wind sang its song as it rustled the leaves of the tree. She stood there for sometime looking up at the tree. Her husband had purposed to her right beneath those lush green leaves with the protective barrier of the branches and leaves, concealing them from the sun. They were admiring the scared tree, remembering there childhood, as they both had grown up together. As they got older their friendship evolved to love. Under the scared tree, they had shared their first kiss while they were in high school. They went to the same university, so that they could be together. After they got out of university, he got his first job as an accountant. On that day he proposed right underneath the scared tree, he had kneeled down on his knee and popped the question, but he had forgotten where he had put the ring. After a few minutes of searching, he remembered that he had hidden the ring before they came out. He walked up to Tsuki Higurashi, put his hand into her blouse pocket and took out the ring. 

Ms. Higurashi giggled as she remembered where he had hidden the ring. She never even noticed that it was there. She had asked him a few times about how he got the ring in her pocket but he never told her.

'He was a weird one but I loved him and I still do', she looked back up into the tree. When Kagome was 7 years old and Souta was only 4. He had left them for reasons that he had never told her about. The promise that he had made was the only thing that kept her hopes of him returning.

'I promise you, Tsuki, that I will return one day. Right now it may not seem like I am choosing the right path but upon my return you will understand everything…', it has been years since she had last seen him. Never receiving any letters or e-mail's from him.

The fall of foot steps drew her out of her past and back to the present.

"Mama" , Kagome came up to her and put her hand on her mothers shoulder.

"You wanted to talk to me", Kagome asked with a puzzled face. Her mother seemed so sad. Usually she's all smiles.

"Lets have a seat on the bench", Ms.Higurashi put her hand on top of her daughters. She brought her hand down and held it as they made their way to the bench. They sat themselves down and felt the soft breeze as it shuffled passed them.

"Mama…", Kagome inquired with her head tilted to the side. Her forehead was in ceases as she was worried about her mother.

"Kagome, Inuyasha called…", she spoke softly.

As soon as that name left her mothers lips, Kagome's body went rigid. Her complexion got pale, knowing that since Inuyasha knows that she's here, he's bound to arrive any moment.

'I'm not ready, I can't face him yet. I need more time', she wished that she could yell this out for her mother to hear, but she didn't have the courage. She degraded herself for not leaving sooner. If she had left then she wouldn't have to face him. He's probably almost here.

"… and I told him that you weren't home", Ms. Higurashi, quickly finished her sentence as she felt Kagome go rigid and clench her hand.

Kagome began to relax and lessened her grip on her mothers hand. She closed her eyes and waited for her mother to continue.

"Was Kikyo with him?"

"Of course honey, they went out on a date tonight, I think they wanted you to come along. After all its been awhile since your sister's been home. They hadn't seen each other for weeks", she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come visit so then I can see her then", Kikyo goes to an all girls high school in Osaka. Starting this year she's going to University like Kagome but Kikyo has decided to stay in Osaka and go to Osaka University. That's where Celestial Muzic's main branch is.

"I don't know what happened Kagome but Inuyasha sounded worried and you know that boy, he is very carefree", she looked at Kagome and smiled. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Kagome, how she went rigid at hearing Inuyasha's name proves it. She knew that whatever happened between them made Kagome want to leave tonight. When Kagome woke up this morning, the first thing she'd done was check the mail. Her loud squeal of delight awoke Gramps and Souta. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mama so tight that it made it hard to breathe. Her happiness came from the acceptance into the University Of Tokyo.

"You don't have to tell me what happened but I hope that when you want to talk you'll come to me", Ms. Higurashi squeezed her daughters hand to reassure her. Kagome needed to know that she still had her mother.

'I wish I could tell you, I want to talk about it but I can't. You knew that Kikyo was still dating Inuyasha. I didn't, how could I have not known, I bet Souta even knew. Mama, I want you to be my comforting shoulder to cry on, to talk to but I won't, I'm stronger now. I won't let this affect my life, Inuyasha isn't worth it.'

"Thank you mama", Kagome opened her eyes and looked into her mothers eyes. She smiled her brightest smile hoping that it would ease her mothers worry.

'Kagome why do you smell like alcohol?… I want to ask her that, but I can't. Until she wants to talk about it, I won't bring it up', Ms. Higurashi thought. She had a feeling that whatever happened was also linked to Kagome smelling like alcohol.

"Sis, come on, we're gonna be late for the train!", Souta yelled as he ran towards his mother and sister. He stopped in front of them and began to breathe in and out deeply. He rested his hands on his bent knee's, trying to catch his breath since he just ran from the bottom of the stairs to them.

"The taxi drivers waiting for us", he said between huffs of air.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Souta's reference to 'we' and 'us'.

"Souta your not coming with me", she stated with the same expression.

"Yes I am", Souta stood up tall who was a head taller than Kagome and gave a loud laugh as he announced to his sister the news.

"I'm going to Takehaya High School. It's close to your University", the smug smile on his face continued to widen as he rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT!!!???", Kagome's expression changed from confused to horror stricken in just a few seconds as she quickly stood up. She impulsively moved away from her brother and tried to block herself with her arms as if she were getting ready to defend an attack that was coming towards her. She looked to her mama, to see her giggling daintily behind her hand.

"Mama, is he serious?", Kagome asked with a tense face. The last thing that she needed was her brother tagging along with her to Tokyo. If he's coming with her then that means that he would be living with her as well. The mere thought of it made Kagome tense. She didn't need her brother with her right after a break up.

"Kagome don't be so rude and to answer your question yes its true dear", Ms. Higurashi frowned at Kagome's reaction.

"He already packed his bags and is ready to go, but Kagome I told you this last week after you took your shower in the evening"

Kagome tried to remember last week. She was coming out of the shower and Inuyasha called so she went to pick up his call and her mother was talking to her too, but she hadn't noticed.

'I was talking to Inuyasha and he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies that night, so I said sure, and mama must of thought that I was talking to her', Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Mama, I was on the phone"

"Oh my, well we can't change anything now. We've already got Souta transferred to Takehaya High School, and he seems eager to be going there. Kagome, I think it would be best if we just stayed with the old plan"

"Jeez, mama, the way you say it. It sounds like you don't want me around", Souta said as he put his hands in his pocket and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine he can come, but on one condition", Kagome said.

'If he's gonna stay with her then he's got to whose boss', Kagome smiled at her brother.

"You say it like you've got a choice", Souta stuck out his tongue and pulled the bottom of his eye.

"Which is, Kagome?", her mother asked.

"No girls allowed in the apartment that we're staying it", this time Kagome stuck out her tongue and pulled the bottom of both her eyes.

Souta stood there with a look of shock but not for long.

"Hey that's not far, mama", he turned towards his mother, hoping she'd back him up.

"Well…. Umm… you're going to have to listen to Kagome, Souta. You are going to be living under your sister's roof not mine. She is paying for the rent of the apartment so it belongs to her.", Ms. Higurashi said with a sigh as she began to grieve her choice of sending Souta with Kagome. When they're together, two-thirds of the time they fight over ridiculous things.

"Fine. Come on sis, we got to get going", he said as he admitted his defeat while he sulked and frowned.

Ms. Higurashi hugged her youngest daughter and her only son. After she hugged Souta she pulled his ear with her hand and began to lecture him.

"Listen here mister, don't bother your sister too much and study hard.", she let go of his ear and stood underneath the scared tree.

"Owww… harsh much", Souta said rubbing his ear, which had taken on a red shade.

"Wait a sec, what about my bags?", Kagome asked, if she had forgotten them, then she would of had to make an extra round back home.

"Already taken care. I put them in the taxi", Souta said as he winked at his sister and felt proud of himself.

"Okay… Goodbye mama", Kagome smiled to her mother and began to make her way down the steps, knowing that her Gramps would be waiting there to bid them farewell. She looked back at her mother, she still stood there, underneath the scared tree.

Ms. Higurashi didn't want her daughter and son to see her tears. It was very rare to see the grown woman cry. Kagome waved to her mother once more and her mother waved back at her. Kagome turned around and continued down the steps with Souta right beside her, who was still waving at their mother fiercely.

As Kagome had predicted, Gramps stood by the taxi, waiting for his grandchildren. Kagome ran to him and gave him a hug, she kissed him on his cheek and said bye.

"Bye Gramps", Kagome said with a smile.

"Bye Gramps", Souta also said with a smile as he hugged him.

"Farewell my children", Gramps had tears coming out of his eyes. His two youngest grandchildren were leaving the shrine.

'They grew up so quickly', he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

Kagome and Souta got into the taxi. They didn't cry because they knew that they would be back. They waved their good-bye's as the taxi began to move towards a new path, a new beginning for the both of them.

* * *

"Kikyo, hurry up", Inuyasha yelled as they made their way to his car. He quickly got into the drivers side of the car and waited impatiently for Kikyo to get into the passengers side of the car. He gripped the steering wheel tight and kept rubbing it as if he were getting ready to race. Kikyo got in but before she could even put her sit belt on, Inuyasha floored the accelerator. He drove at a high speed. Usually driving around would cool Inuyasha's hothead, and relieve stress but not tonight. He was too worried about seeing Kagome. 

They sat in utter silence with a tense atmosphere. It was suffocating to be in the car with such an depressed half-demon. He kept his eyes on the road and his doggy ears against his scalp. There was tension but also sadness radiating off of Inuyasha.

Kikyo knew that she should be furious at Inuyasha, but she couldn't. Not after he finally declared his love for her. Never in her dreams had she thought that he would date someone behind her back… especially her own sister. It was heartbreaking to know that the man she loves is the same man that her younger sister fell in love with. She couldn't imagine what Kagome must be going through right now. When Kagome was a freshmen in high school (10th grade), she had fallen in love with a junior (11th grade). At such a young age as well and got her heart broken. It took her so long to piece herself back together.

'I hope nothing like that happens to her again. It was so painful to see her like that. I wasn't even there to comfort her', Kikyo thought with regret about the past.

They continued to make their way towards the shrine until, they hit traffic. They waited for awhile until Inuyasha lost his patience. He got out of the car and went to see what had happened.

'At this rate, I won't get a chance to talk to Kagome. It would be quicker and better if I went on foot, but I can't leave Kikyo', he let loose a growl of frustration. The only choice he had was to wait. As he continued to walk towards the traffic. He could smell gas leaking. He guessed that there must have been an accident.

'I'll have to take another route', he tried to come up with a route that would lead him to the shrine as he made his way back to his car. He sat back inside the car.

"What happened?", Kikyo asked with concern.

"An accident. We're going to have to take another road", Inuyasha put his hand on Kikyo's seat and looked back. He tried to back up but it was no use. There were already a bunch of car's behind them, making it impossible to back up. He turned around in his seat and hit the steering wheel hard but not hard enough to break it.

"Damn it, damn it DAMN!", he began to bang his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

'I shouldn't have went back out on to the teris. I should have stayed with Kagome then she wouldn't have left. I should have….'

"Inuyasha…", Kikyo put her hand on his head and weaved her fingers through his hair. It was her way of comforting him and showing him that she was still here for him.

"Why don't you try to call the shrine?", she asked. She knew that Kagome wouldn't speak to him on the phone but it would busy Inuyasha from injuring himself. Inuyasha's a half-demon but he was still capable of hurting himself.

"Here", she gave him her cell. It was the one that he bought her last year for a Christmas gift. Inuyasha never celebrated Christmas with her but he would always give her a present each year and she would do the same. In Christmas break he would leave the city and spend it with his family. She never met this family of his but she knew that his parents passed away and his father figure also passed away, so it couldn't be parents. Maybe grandparent's? Sibling? She never asked him about it. She was scared to pry into his family matters. The last time that she had, they had a big fight about it and hadn't talked for a week. After that she never brought up his family.

Inuyasha took the phone and dialed the shrines phone number. He waited as the three rings passed and heard someone pick up the phone. It was Ms. Higurashi.

"Hello…", her voice was cheery and bright as always.

"Hello, Auntie Tsuki", for as long as he could remember, he always called her Auntie Tsuki.

"Inuyasha, how are you dear?", as he grew up with Auntie Tsuki by his side, he came to look up to her as a mother. After he learned to use the phone, he learned that Auntie Tsuki's voice could get brighter than it already was when speaking to him. She thought of him as her oldest and here he had broken the heart of her youngest daughter.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if Kagome's home?", he asked with hope.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Kagome's not home yet. Was it something important?", she asked with curiosity.

"No its nothing important", he was disappointed that he couldn't talk to her.

'If she's not at home then where is she?', he got all worked up, he was worried that something could have happened. Kagome had a knack for getting into trouble.

"Oh, so how is your date going with Kikyo?"

"Ohh… ummm…. Its going well… we're just heading out to eat now"

"That's good. Have fun and don't stay out to late", she said in a motherly tone. She could hear that his tone was etched with worry and was tense.

"All right bye", he said in a cheery tone. He didn't want her to hear his disappointment and worry.

He hung up the phone and was about to flip it closed until he saw a picture of Kikyo and him together during Christmas break as her wallpaper. She had made him wear a Christmas hat in the picture.

"Inuyasha…", Kikyo snapped him out of his thoughts. He closed the cell and gave it back to her.

"What happened?", Kikyo asked as she saw Inuyasha getting worried.

"Kagome's not there, where could she have gone?", Inuyasha thought of a few places that Kagome usually hung out at and decided that they would check those places and see if she's there. After all, she couldn't leave the city in one night.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys all liked this chapter... i'm making up the plot as I write... so let me know if its flowing... if you don't understand something please don't hesitate to ask me about it... and now for the reviews**

**Thanks To:**

**_Goddess of the Nightly Moon:_ For being my frist reviewer**

**_ silkworm:_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_Mrs. x3Mustang:_ For the support and encouragement.**

**_Tuyet Menh:_ You are so right!!! Inu's ramen supply should be cut off!!! . If you don't mind, i think i'll use that in my story somewhere or maybe in another story **

**_sheana:_ I'm glad you liked the first chapter... hope you liked this one as well  
**

**_asharom:_ You'll find out in the next or fourth chapter who threw the bottles. You can try and take a guess i think it would be hard to guess since i didn't really give out alot of information on them.  
**

**_Rhonda:_ Thank you alot for your review!! it was very imformative about my writing style. Hope this chapter also met your expections.**

**_Heather:_ I'm glad your enjoying the story so far **

**_Yukino Garner:_ Yay... my first offical fan!!!... i'm glad you enjoyed the first one and thank you for catching the mistake**

**_heaven elliott:_ I'm glad you loved it!! Keep reading and let me know if the story is still intriguing.**

**_Rasika Yang:_ I'm sorry but i didn't really understand your review  
**

**_Victoria Givler:_ Thank you for the comments , and are you a writer as well?**

** And to answer Victoria Givler's question of my update schedule: I was thinking of making it every two weeks, and if i have a chapter done before that i will post early... for this chapter I'm really sorry that i posted it like a month afterwards, i was busy with Christmas and New Years. I would just like to warn you guys that sometimes it might take me longer than two weeks to update. The thing is that the computer's in my brother's room and he won't exactly let me use it when he's home but i have my own computer without internet so i type up my work there and then transfer it to his computer. And i hope to get some more feedback on this chapter as well. Anyways that's all that i have to say.**

**  
**


	3. Old Friends Reunited

**-::- Unloyal Love -::-**

* * *

**By: Icy Miko**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­**Summary:** Kagome and Souta have moved into their new apartment, creating a new start in Tokyo. Both siblings become reunited with old friends and create new friends

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for not writing for so long. I guess you could say i had writers block and couldn't think of things to write. The main thing that I was thining about was the plot of this story and how its going to turn out. So with all that thinking done, I've finally planned out how I want this story to flow D  
_

* * *

**Old Friends Reunited **

* * *

Her oceanic eyes looked around her with amazement. She took in the sight of the buildings and the students as she walked down the stoned path to the medical building. It was an enormous campus with many students. The campus was very nature friendly. Oaks, Sakura Blossoms, bushes, flowers, and a variety of other plants that she didn't even know about. 

"Excuse me Miss, are you lost?", a firm feminine voice asked.

Kagome turned around making her hair glide through the air. As soon as she laid her eyes on the woman, Kagome's blue eyes widened with awe. In front of her was a beautiful lady. Her eyes were a wine red. She looked so elegant in her black pin-striped suit. By the way that she was dressed Kagome assumed she was a teacher.

"Miss?", the lady asked again.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and replied to the woman before her.

"Oh, umm… sorry about that. I was just amazed by how large the university is". Kagome smiled brightly at the lady. For no reason, well no reason that she could think of, the teacher lady started laughing.

Kagome tilted her head curiously.

'Did I say something funny?'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You must be a freshmen.", she stated with a beautiful but elegant smile.

'OMGosh she has fangs! Then that must mean, she's a demon.'

Kagome had dealt with many demons throughout her life but she rarely saw any female demons, especially someone like this demon.

"Yes, I am. This is my first day here at Tokyo University."

"Welcome to Tokyo University then. I'm a senior here. My name is Kagura Katsura."

'There goes my guess of her being a teacher'

"Thank you , my name is Kagome Higurashi. Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to say but I am getting late for class"

"Oh all right, I guess I will see you around. Bye and good luck on your first day", Kagura gave Kagome a little wave and began to walk away.

"Thank you", She shouted and waved to Kagura.

Kagura gave her one finally wave and continued on her way.

Kagome headed towards her first class of the year. She was excited to be in university. It was like a dream come true to be in Tokyo. She looked at her watch to see, that if she wasn't in class in 5 minutes than she would be late.

Kagome made a dash for the medical building, hoping she wouldn't be late. On her way, for some reason there was a big crowd so she ended up bumping into people. She wanted to check what happened but she didn't… couldn't be late for her first class.

She made it just on time. Just after she walked into the class, the Sensei came through the door and began to set himself up.

Kagome averted her eyes from his desk to look up at the seats for the students. A wave of nervousness washed over her as she saw that most of the students eyes were on her.

'OhMyGod', her eyes widen ten times more, seeing all the students. There must be about 400 students in her lecture room. She snapped out of her amazement and began to look around for a seat. Even though the room was gigantic, there weren't any seats available. She stood in the middle of the front, looking for a seat.

Something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned around to see a young man waving at her as if he knew her. She was sure that she never met him before but she still went up to him.

She made her way through the row's to come face to face with a young man with black hair, that was tried back in a little ponytail by a little gold ring. He gave her a wide smile and motioned to the seat next to him.

"I assume you were looking for a seat"

"Yes, thank you", Kagome sat down next to him. She had no idea how she hadn't seen this seat, it was a seat at the end so she should've noticed it.

"My name's Miroku, and who might…."

'He seems nice enough, I guess it'll be okay to sit next to him'

"you be precious?", he gave her a wink and grinned.

Kagome blushed at his comment. She couldn't believe he called her that, not even Inuyasha has ever called her precious. In one way it made her feel special but the guy probably was a flirt. In another way it made her feel sorrow, because she knew he didn't really mean it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you", Kagome smiled.

'I'll let it slide this time'

She put her back bag on the table and began to take out stuff that she would need for class. When she was taking out her favourite blue coloured pencil case, two large hands grabbed hers and pulled her body toward the direction that they came from. She was brought a few inches close to Miroku's face, whose hands she noticed had grabbed hers. She blinked a few times, confused as to what was going on.

"What are….", before she could finish her sentence, Miroku asked her the strangest thing ever.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, so that you can bear me a child?", Miroku was looking at her with utmost seriousness. She couldn't believe he asked her such a thing. Impulsively, she loosened his grasp on her hands and whineeed back, and slapped him on his cheek as hard as she could.

"You perverted bastard", she ground her teeth in anger, she was so pissed off at him. How could he say such a thing when they had just met only a few minutes ago.

'This confirms my suspicion. Perverted flirt'

"OW… that hurt", Miroku rubbed his cheek in pain, but he still had a smirk on his face.

Kagome was about to give him hell but then she noticed that most of the students in the class were looking at her. She flushed with embarrassment. She settled down and gave Miroku a death glare, letting him know that the next time he ask her something like that he's a dead man.

"Wow, you're punch is almost like Sango's"

Kagome just ignored him, deciding its better to not talk to him. The teacher was beginning his lesson, so she perked up, not planning on missing anything he said.

'Scratch what I said, it's not gonna be okay. I have to find somewhere else to sit tomorrow', Kagome sighed. She won't ever understand why she always ran into weirdo's

* * *

Kagome's classes were finally finished for the day. In the morning she was so excited but by the end of the day she was exhausted. She'd met some weirdo's like that hentai this morning and a few nice people. 

The scenery was one of the most calming. As soon as she had walked out into the freshness of the outdoors, she felt refreshed. While she was walking down a stone path, she saw a bench in front of a beautifully blossomed Sakura tree.

'Its so big and pretty, I think I'll rest there for awhile'

She made her way to the tree and instead of sitting on the bench she sat down underneath the tree and leaned against the trunk. It at once reminded her of the Shrine. Back home, she always loved to sit underneath the Sacred Tree especially at night. The sight of the moon and stars was breath taking. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze pass by her and it brought the smell of Sakura blossoms into her little nose. Kagome let out a sigh as she relaxed.

Then suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She became alert at once, as her eyes flew open and widened as she saw who it was. She couldn't believe who had found her.

He was still the same. The chocolate brown eyes, filled with warmth, and his choppy sandy brown hair. He held out his hand to her and she took it as he helped her stand up.

"How are you Kagome?", he smiled at her.

"Omigosh, HOJO! I can't believe its you, I haven't seen you for years now!", Kagome grinned. She was so happy to see him again. He opened up his arms and Kagome, without hesitation gave him a hug.

"Hojo, what the hell are you doing with another girl?", an angry girl yelled.

'That voice seems a bit familiar', Kagome thought, still in Hojo's embrace.

Her eyes widened and so did her smile as she remembered who it was.

'It couldn't be….'

Hojo quickly let go of her and turned around to face the girl. He began to smile broadly and scratched his head. Hojo side stepped to reveal Kagome, who had been blocked from view.

"Eri, hon…"

He never got to finish what he was saying as two ear piercing screams of joy rippled through the air.

The two girls quickly lunged at each other and began to embrace each other and began to talk at the same time. After they realized what they were doing, they both began to giggle.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­"Souta, I'm home", Kagome yelled as she walked through the door. She took off her shoes and put her slippers on before going inside. She looked around the house, looking for any signs of Souta. 

Kagome was walking toward Souta's room, and could hear the faintest sound of a giggle. A giggle could only mean one thing. A girl. Hadn't she specifically told him no girls in the apartment. She stomped her way to his room, even though she was pissed, she wouldn't forget her manners and knocked on the door. She barged in before Souta could say 'come in'. Well she didn't forget all her manners.

Souta was sitting on the floor with a pillow in his lap, and the girl's whose giggle Kagome heard was sitting on Souta's bed. They both stopped talking and looked at her.

"Heyya sis, how was your first day?", Souta asked with a grin.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, she knew he did this on purpose. She glared at him and began her little speech.

"Souta, what did we agree on? Your not suppose to have girls here. This isn't the Shrine, that you can bring your girlfriends home. I knew you wouldn't listen to what I say. I should just send you back home right now. And for Kami's sake its only your third say at school and you already bring a girl to the apartment. I'm going to have…"

"Sis, would ya calm down, its not like a brought a harem home. Oh yeah… this is Rin. Remember her, my friend from elementary school"

"Hi Kagome, its nice to see you again", Rin got up from the bed and bowed her head to Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Rin, that name sounds familiar… let me think", Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin trying to remember Rin. As she thought of Rin, she remembered the park. Ah, that jogged her memory.

"Hey, your the girl that Souta had a crush on and went to meet at the park practically everyday", Kagome grinned evilly, she knew that would piss Souta off.

A pillow came flying towards her, she saw it coming so she ducked before it could hit her. Rin's cheeks turned a rosy pink. Kagome laughed at the two. Souta was still sitting on the floor but his cheeks had also taken on a reddish shade. He had his head down and he was scratching the back of his head. Rin was fiddling with her fingers. Kagome couldn't believe they were embarrassed about something that happened so long ago. The only explanation, would be that they still liked each other. Kagome cooed at that, it was so cute of them to still have a crush on each other after so long.

Kagome decided to leave them alone and was half way out the door when she remembered her reunion with Hojo and Eri.

"Souta, do you remember Hojo and Eri?, Kagome tilted her head as she asked him.

She had a habit of tilting her head whenever she was curious or confused. She caught that habit off of Kikyo.

'Come to think of it, she doesn't do it much anymore'

"uhhh….ummm… hold on…", Souta tapped his head as he tried to remember who his sis was talking about.

Kagome tapped her foot as she got inpatient with Souta's memory. Rin, who had no idea who the siblings were talking about, sat quietly with a curious expression.

"Never…"

"Oh yeah, wasn't Hobo that guy that had a crush on you or something in the eighth grade? And Eri was apart of that triplet friend group of yours?"

"Yeah, that's them and they weren't triplets, they were just… really good friends. Anyway, I just ran into Hojo and Eri at the University and they invited me to dinner so I'll be gone in a while. Rin are you staying for dinner?

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't", Rin smiled.

"Of course I won't mind. Heck you can stay the night if you wanted to but just not in Souta's room", Kagome grinned as Rin's cheeks turned rosy again and Souta, somehow got his hands on an eraser.

Kagome felt it as it hit her head and she heard the little boink sound that it made. She gave Souta an evil look.

"You can make dinner tonight", she stuck her tongue out at him and was about to walk out but had to stop again thanks to Souta.

"Here sis, catch"

Kagome quickly whirled around and caught a beach ball. Which she figured out was actually a picture frame. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart beat increased when she saw the photo.

She quickly left his room before he could say anything else.

* * *

******  
**

******REVIEW!!!!! D**


End file.
